Calling Out Your Name
by halseyqueen
Summary: El alcohol nunca había sido el fuerte de Mikasa y nunca lo sería, incluso ella misma sabía que alguna vez en la vida esa maldita bebida llegaría a causarle problemas en su futuro; y no se equivocó. Tras una noche de sexo con Levi Ackerman, de la cual no recuerda todo a detalle, brota en su vientre la consecuencia de sus terribles actos.
1. prólogo

El alcohol nunca había sido el fuerte de Mikasa y nunca lo sería, incluso ella misma sabía que alguna vez en la vida esa maldita bebida llegaría a causarle problemas en su futuro; y no se equivocó. Tras una noche de sexo con Levi Ackerman, de la cual no recuerda todo a detalle, brota en su vientre la consecuencia de sus terribles actos; y en medio de la desesperación decide escapar de todo lo que fue su presente.

Ahora, seis años después de haber criado con esfuerzo y en completa soledad a su bellísima hija Mila, el destino le tiene una mala jugada al volver a encontrar al hombre que no la buscó y jamás se preocupó por su paradero.

estoy llorando; estoy perdiendo a mi amada, no tengo la fuerza de mi lado. ¿dónde estás, amor? estoy de pie solo; de alguna manera estoy gritando tu nombre.

»los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Satanás: Hajime Isayama. la trama es mía y la idea también.«

esta historia contiene parejas NO estables y secundarias.

【Levi x Mikasa】

contiene lenguaje inapropiado y vulgar, por lo que si eres sensible respecto a estos temas, no te tomes la molestia de insultar.

escenas no aptas para todo público, contenido para mayores de edad.

minúsculas a propósito.

¡espero que la disfruten!

shingeki no kyojin hajime isayama.

・rivamika・

soundtrack: call your name - hiroyuki sawano. so ist es immer - benjamin anderson hiroyuki sawano.

@todos los derechos reservados.

—j e s s.


	2. i

La noche del baile había terminado siendo una bochornosa fiesta de adolescentes ebrios devorando los labios de sus acompañantes. Todo el ambiente se había ido a la mierda después de que Connie Springer trajera una botella de licor y la vertiera en el ponche que todo su grupo de amigos estaba bebiendo aquella noche; quizás las cosas se le fueron de la mano.

Eren estaba sobre el hombro de la rubia más pequeña con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, él no era muy tolerante al licor. Jean había estado coqueteando con Armin toda la noche creyéndose en que era Historia, aunque tal vez no, no lo vio beber en toda la fiesta. Reiner e Ymir estaban alertas más que cualquier cosa, por lo que se encontraban lúcidos; sabían del comportamiento con Jaeger y no querían que su dulce Reiss fuera víctima de ese gritón. Bertholdt y Annie estaban en las mismas, no habían bebido gota de alcohol y eso le frustró un poco al mayor, tal vez ebrio Bertholdt se confesaría a la seria rubia. Con Sasha no había mucho problema, sólo que su apetito aumentó con necesidad. Hanji simplemente gritaba como una loca subiéndose encima de las mesas y teniendo a Erwin detrás de ella para que no cayera. Mikasa estaba tambaleante al no ser una experta en el licor y se sostenía de lo que fuera para no tropezar haciendo una vergonzosa escena de una típica borracha mientras que Levi la miraba con cierta preocupación, no sabía que con tres vasos se podía emborrachar a una inexperta.

Decidió tomar las riendas de la situación con aquellos mocosos, mandó a Reiner que cuidara de Jaeger y Reiss, lo que aceptó gustoso con Ymir de por medio; Annie se había encargado de alejar a Jean del desconcertado Armin mientras que Bertholdt alimentaba a la insaciable Sasha junto con echar ojo a la ojiazul, era su oportunidad de confesarse y se encontraba alimentando a una castaña escandalosa que no le dejaba descansar hasta que cayera dormida de una vez por todas; Erwin había logrado bajar a la de lentes de la mesa con alegaciones de por medio y algunos golpes en su espalda, debía llevarla a casa antes de que su embriaguez empeorara. Se había encargado de todos en menos de cinco minutos y sólo faltaba la mocosa que estaba murmurándose cosas sin sentido.

¿Qué podía hacer con ella? Estaba tan ebria que quizás ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre o qué hacía en la fiesta; la mejor opción era llevarla a casa. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano suavemente para empezar a hacerla caminar lejos de la bulla que la fiesta estaba ocasionando. Al estar un poco alejados, y que Mikasa fuera una terca para caminar, Levi se agachó para cargar como damisela a la azabache, haciéndola soltar risas tontas y comentarios estúpidos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que decía en un principio. El mayor fue a su auto y dejó a la chica en el copiloto, admirando la piel nívea que poseía la adolescente con rasgos asiáticos mientras pasaba un mechón tras su oreja que obstruía en el rostro de la azabache.

—Eres muy estúpida cuando bebes, ¿lo sabes, mocosa? —la chica se limitó a ignorarlo mirando con la vista perdida al frente, no procesaba bien las palabras con ese estado.

Levi cerró la puerta y dio vuelta al automóvil para subirse y conducir lejos de la bulliciosa fiesta. ¿Adónde podía llevar a la ebria mocosa? Si la regresaba a casa seguramente estaría presente ante el mayor regaño que la chica haya tenido y una falsa acusación hacia él sobre embriagarla a propósito; sin tomar en cuenta que tal vez podría haberse traído al castaño bastardo con el que Mikasa paraba siempre que la veía. Vio de reojo a la chica y suspiró un poco, ¿sería malo llevarla a su hogar? no, no lo sería, sólo la dejaría dormir en la cama y él en el sofá, por más que aquel vestido mostrara las esculturales piernas de Mikasa debía controlarse.

Mikasa Ackerman siempre había sido una mujer hermosa aunque lo negara como a la culpa, ¿es que acaso ella no se veía en un espejo? aquel tono pálido que adornaba su fino y serio rostro era una de las cosas con las que más identificaba a la asiática; el profundo color de sus ojos grises eran un mar lleno de misterio, nadie la conocía tan bien como para afirmar qué es lo que ocultaban aquellos inexpresivos pero hermosos ojos; sus labios rosados siempre habían sido una tentación para Levi, ¿acaso serán tan suaves como los presenta su portadora?, ¿acaso será como besar a la seda? las incógnitas eran miles, y siempre deseoso de más.

—Tsk... —golpeó ligeramente el volante y vio de reojo a la chica que dormía plácidamente en el asiento, por suerte no era una de esas borrachas escandalosas que no lo dejarían concentrar camino a casa y casi chocar contra otros autos; no volvería llevar a Hanji a cualquier lado si tenía más de cinco copas encima.

A la llegada de su destino el azabache se levantó de su asiento y tomó en brazos a la desorientada chica haciendo el esfuerzo de no dejarla caer y que tampoco mostrara más de lo que debía por aquel sexy atuendo. Se regañó mentalmente y caminó hacia la entrada de su hogar para aumentar el paso a la habitación y dejar recostada a Mikasa en la cama perfectamente tendida. Levi pasó una mano por su cabello y lo despeinó un poco, ¿tenía que despertarla? Mikasa vestía ropa apegada que a simple vista sería muy incómoda para dormir, pero no quería iniciar una pelea cuando las sienes comenzaron a punzarle; optó por la primera.

—Oi, Mikasa... —la removió un poco, recibiendo una queja y el sonido gutural de que le había escuchado—. ¿No prefieres quitarte eso? Hay ropa extra en mi armario.

La chica rió un poco, desconcertándolo casi al instante cuando la notó sentarse por completo en la cama y mirarlo atenta a cada facción del rostro, es un intento nulo por intimidar.

—No creo que tu ropa me quede, enano —se mofó mientras veía a los lados y meneaba la cabeza—. A parte, no tengo nada de sueño...

Podía sentir cómo la actitud de la chica había cambiado drásticamente de murmurar tonterías cada segundo a tomar nuevamente su faceta seria pero con un lujurioso brillo en los ojos, ¿es que acaso...?

—Yo creo que deberías dormir —se levantó de inmediato y le dio la espalda con cierto descontento—. Seguro hay algo grande que te quede.

—Yo sé qué cosa grande quiero que me quede —mordió sus labios viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, ¿en verdad acaba de decir eso? Levi se giró a la chica con su rostro serio y viró los ojos.

—¿Te han drogado, acaso? Sólo estás diciendo tonterías y pareces no estar consciente de lo que sale de tu boca, Mikasa; quizás alguien le echó alguna mierda de polvo a tu trago.

Por más que los instintos de hombre con los que nació le suplicaran a gritos desnudarla y follarla hasta que las cuerdas vocales le fallaran necesitaba calmarse y no caer en la tentación que, seguramente, le saldría con graves consecuencias.

—Estoy al cien por ciento segura de lo que te estoy diciendo, Levi —sonrió un poco y comenzó a gatear en dirección a Levi, haciendo que el escote mostrara al mayor una grandiosa vista de sus pechos, casi sobresalientes al vestido que Sasha le obligó a comprar aquella vez en el centro comercial.

Levi mantuvo su semblante serio por mucho tiempo, retando a Mikasa a que no caería en ninguno de los embrujos que ella le provocaba; ¿pero a quién le mentía? se moría por poseer a Ackerman. Rió levemente por la estúpida idea de siquiera pensar en permitirlo.

—Mañana te vas a arrepentir de esto, ¿o no, Mikasa?

—Nadie va a arrepentirse aquí, Levi. Si me quieres, tómame.

A la mierda la cordura.

El mayor se abalanzó contra la chica, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo mientras recorría con besos el descubierto cuello con olor a frutilla. Mikasa cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación que los besos del serio muchacho le provocaban, las palabras anteriores habían salido sin control suficiente como para asegurar que no iba a arrepentirse, pero cada caricia que el mayor daba en su escultural figura le hacían negarse a salir huyendo. Unieron sus bocas en un profundo y fogoso beso, el mayor suspiró y recorrió lentamente hacia arriba el filo del vestido a la chica, la dulce piel de la chica en verdad era muy suave, al igual que sus labios; era como besar seda.

Blanca como la nieve era la piel de la chica antes de que él comenzara a dejar varias marcas rojas en su cuello, clavícula y muslos; era un demonio y le encantaba. Levi ya la había despojado del vestido cuando logró sentir la dura erección de su amante presionar contra su feminidad, ¿ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse? Mikasa gemía como una desquiciada debajo del cuerpo del chico sintiendo con desesperación cómo la humedad en su ser aumentaba increíblemente.

—¡L-Levi!~ —retuvo con fuerza el gemir su nombre hasta ahora, no había sentido más alivio en su vida al decir con fuerza y sin vergüenza alguna.

—Hmm... me gusta cómo dices mi nombre... se escucha tan bien —lamió sus labios de una forma perversa estando al tanto de el escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo de Mikasa, de pies a cabeza—. Dilo otra vez...

Mikasa chilló delirante cuando sus bragas desaparecieron y dejaba expuesta hacia el chico su palpitante y húmeda zona. Levi estuvo forzado a hallar la voluntad para no enterrarse sin piedad en ella al pasar suavemente la yema de su dedo por su hinchado clítoris. Acarició con suma lentitud desde las rodillas hasta sus muslos arrancándole gemidos y jadeos deseosos desde lo más profundo de su garganta, era música para sus oídos.

—Le-vi...

Con los mismos dedos separó lentamente los labios de la chica y, después de susurrarle un "tranquila", enterró su rostro entre las piernas lamiendo tortuosamente todo líquido que salía de ella.

—¡Mierda! —las maldiciones dieron lugar cuando ni los propios gemidos sutiles la dejaban aliviada ante tal sensación.

Levi rió roncamente al escuchar sus insultos cada vez que la húmeda lengua paseaba sin pudor alguno aquella zona íntima que comenzaba a volverlo loco. Nunca imaginaría que tendría a esa hermosa chica retorciéndose debajo ante su tacto, y sinceramente no quería que fuera la última vez. Mikasa pegó un grito al cielo cuando Levi aprisionó su clítoris con sus labios, estirándolo tortuosamente cada vez que ella tiraba de su corto cabello negro.

—Demonios, estás malditamente mojada... —relamió sus propios labios y la vio fijamente a esos oscurecidos ojos—. Jamás pensé que fueras tan deliciosa, Mikasa...

Aquellas palabras sólo la hacían temblar y más cuando los cálidos dedos del chico iban tentadoramente acariciando la entrada de la azabache; no creyó que los dígitos de Levi se sentirían tan bien hasta ahora. El primero fue para explorar la estrecha entrada de su acompañante, moviéndolo ligeramente hacia los lados; el segundo entró después de que Mikasa se iba acostumbrando, haciendo ligeras embestidas y moviéndolos en tentativas tijeras. El calor que consumía lentamente el cuerpo de la chica no se satisfacía con simples dedos; quería más. La asiática atrajo al chico hacia ella para estampar sus rojizos labios contra los de él, retomando el vaivén de hace unos minutos cuando la velocidad de los dedos del mayor aumentaba con gran frenesí y llevándola a tener espasmos consecutivos; sabía que iba a venirse pronto.

—¡A-Aguarda...! —gimoteó la chica acariciando el pecho del chico por encima de su camisa blanca, no se había percatado que Levi no se deshizo de su ropa en todo este tiempo—. L-Levi, yo voy a...

Obedeciendo, el azabache retiró su mano del hinchado clítoris de Mikasa, ella gruñó por lo bajo ante la molesta sensación de no lograr descargarse y vio a los ojos a aquel frío azul naval que poseía de orbes; comprendió que él también necesitaba atención.

Mikasa no era una diosa en el sexo, de hecho, esta era la primera vez que un hombre llegaba tan lejos. Alguna vez tuvo un faje, no lo negaría, pero Levi le había demostrado de lo que unos besos, algunas caricias y unos dedos podían causar en su escultural cuerpo sin siquiera volver a rozarse como en un inicio.

Respirando agitada veía con recelo la acción de su acompañante, mencionó aquello pero no pensaba que realmente iba a detenerse. Antes de que pudiera reclamar algo su vista grisácea se perdió en el, ahora, pecho descubierto de Levi. Retiró con prisa aquella prenda y la dejó caer por algún lado de la habitación, como si la vestimenta quemara sin piedad los marcados músculos del chico. Mikasa veía atentamente cada parte de su torso y pecho, quería grabar con su tacto y vista aquella obra de arte que parecía haber sido esculpida por el mismísimo Adonis, haciéndolo a imagen y semejanza. La errática respiración del mayor la volvió a sumergir en el deseo carnal de ser devorada completamente por aquel azabache de mirada profunda y naval, sus pesadas manos aprisionaron las delgadas caderas de la chica y gruñó ansioso, la idea de que esa muñeca de porcelana gritara su nombre hasta el cansancio sólo lograba ponerlo más duro que la misma piedra.

—Mierda, Mikasa... Detenme de verdad si no quieres hacer esto —logró ver la desesperación en su voz y el deseo en sus ojos.

¿En verdad quería esto? ¿Perder la virginidad con uno de sus amigos más importantes? ¿Acaso eso rompería la estrecha relación que se tenían o simplemente se mantendría firme como hace años? No pensaba con claridad, y por supuesto que no le importaba lo que vendría después de esta noche.

Un error que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Las blancas manos de la asiática atrajeron con desesperación al cuerpo de Levi contra el de ella para volver a empezar una insaciable batalla de ver quién tenía el control de aquel fogoso beso. El dolor en la entrepierna del bajo era insoportable, desconocía por qué hasta ahora había decidido deshacerse de la prenda que apresaba sin remordimiento al gran bulto que se notaba con simple reojo, pero la sensación de alivio al dejarlos caer en el suelo de la habitación le hizo suspirar gustosamente. Mikasa le vio fijamente hasta detener su lujuriosa mirada en la ropa interior de su acompañante; pasó con cuidado sus dedos por encima del bóxer de Levi, haciéndole estremecer casi al instante y enterrar sus dedos en las delgadas sábanas destendidas de su cama. La chica degustó de esa acción, presionando con un poco más de fuerza aquel falo–bastante grande, se debe mencionar–esperando que su amante volviera a gemir complacido por las caricias de la azabache. Los gruñidos salían con frecuencia de su boca como al escucharlo maldecir todo a su alrededor, ambos cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor y la vergüenza de no dar el próxima paso–o por lo menos de Mikasa– les hizo detenerse por algunos minutos.

Levi estaba consciente de que no podría continuar sin que ella lo aceptara, estaba jugando con algo muy delicado para las mujeres y lo que menos quería era ser sacrificado en medio de la plaza frente a otros expectantes que quizás habrían hecho lo mismo al saber que robó la virtud de esa bella chica. Simplemente quería escuchar que Mikasa estaba de acuerdo en seguir con esto y no arrepentirse. Las manos de Levi buscaron levantar el rostro fino de la chica para verla a los ojos con una calma que en todos sus años de amistad no había mostrado a alguien, ni siquiera a Erwin.

—Escúchame, mocosa —Mikasa tensó un poco la quijada—. ¿Estás segura de esto? Por más mierda que sea me puedo detener si es que no quieres continuar, respeto tu opinión.

El alcohol abrumaba los pensamientos de la azabache, y más decidir sobre acostarse con él o dejarle con un gran problema que le mantendría ocupado lo que resta de la madrugada. Mikasa mordió sus labios con algo de desespero y la vio, rememorando cada caricia que recorrió por todo su cuerpo hace unos segundos siquiera; le encantó y seguía deseosa de más, y de alguna manera se sentía agusto con él para poder arrepentirse de su ya pensada decisión.

—Sí —después de algunos momentos de silencio los rasgados ojos del mayor vieron con atención a Ackerman—. Levi, justo ahora no necesitamos pensar las cosas... —acarició con lentitud la mejilla del chico y se acercó a rozar sus labios—. Sólo hay que dejarnos llevar.

—Pero...

Mikasa viró los ojos y empujó a Levi para colocarse en su regazo, él abrió un poco los ojos, anonadado, pero ansioso por saber que tenía su aprobación, o eso quería pensar. La azabache no estaba en todos sus sentidos y se dejó guiar por sus instintos, Levi lo sabía a la perfección, pero simplemente quería dejarse engañar por lo que su mente quería crear. Sus expertas manos recorrieron las despampanantes curvas que ella tenía y las blancas manos de Mikasa hicieron lo mismo en Levi con diferencia de que fue en el pecho y torso. Había tenido encuentros con algunas vírgenes, pero no compartían lazo que uniera y eso le hacía más difícil la tarea de devorar completamente a esa chica; el lazo de su estrecha amistad. Los dedos de la asiática fueron descendiendo cada vez más hasta quedar en el elástico de aquella última tela que cubría a Levi, Mikasa fue quitándolos con seguridad siendo presa de los hambrientos ojos de su acompañante y suspiró un poco al lograr descubrirle todo, Levi tomó con firmeza su cadera y se giró para colocarse encima de ella y así tener una mejor posición para devorar sin pudor a la azabache.

Tomó con su mano su duro miembro y rozó su glande por toda la entrada palpitante de la chica, haciéndole sentir mil y un cosas por cada ligero roce entre ambos. Levi buscó la mirada de la asiática y le sonrió muy levemente para comenzar a entrar lentamente en ella. Un dolor agudo hizo gritar a Mikasa y apretó con fuerza sus ojos para evitar que alguna queja saliera de sus rosados labios, Levi vio con atención los gestos de la chica y se detuvo para no hacerle daño con la intromisión de aquel bulto de carne en su virginal interior.

Cuando el dolor pasó, las estocadas en el cálido interior de Mikasa aumentaron con notoriedad, haciéndola entreabrir los labios soltando suspiros desesperados por las penetraciones que el mayor daba pausadamente. Levi gruñó por lo bajo, si hubiera sabido que estar dentro de Mikasa era de lo más exquisito hubiera hecho lo posible por acostarse con esa dulce muñeca de porcelana.

Bastaron minutos para que el cansancio fuera visible en las estocadas del chico en el interior de Mikasa, ella gimió con algo de fuerza y sus uñas arañaron sin piedad la espalda de Levi ante la desesperación de no haber tenido alguna otra forma de desahogar las sensaciones que sentía en cada fibra de su piel por tal acto prohibido.

Aquella acción terminó con una exhausta asiática, un agotado azabache y la culminación del primer orgasmo de esta manera con el que consideraba alguna especie de confidente. No mencionaron palabra alguna y sólo se vieron a los ojos, dejándose envolver en nada mas que el silencio y las sabanas de la cama de Levi.

Su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios, no tenia idea alguna de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y eso le asustaba. Lo único presente en sus borrosos recuerdos fue ver a su amiga Sasha entregándole un trago, ¿es que acaso no sabía que ella no tomaba? Fijó su adolorida vista en aquella habitación que conocía a la perfección. Eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, lo que sí lo hizo fue saber que su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo en la cama de la pieza de Levi. Infló sus mejillas y tuvo el valor de incorporarse con una mirada llena de seriedad, de incertidumbre, ¿acaso fue capaz de perder su virtud en una noche de borrachera? El simple hecho de pensar positivamente le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta, uno que parecía no querer irse y dejarla pronunciar algunas palabras.

Había escuchado que perder la virginidad era de lo peor –ella no podría corroborar a su afirmación al no acordarse– y que era un martirio caminar durante todo el día. Sentía molestia y las piernas algo tensas, pero no era algo comparado con una típica práctica excesiva de ejercicios diarios, tal vez muy excesivos. Con torpeza logró sostenerse en sus piernas y caminó sin prisa donde estaba regada la ropa que usó el día anterior, su ropa interior y los tortuosos tacones de Sasha.

 _¿Qué pasó en este sitio?_

 **glosario:**

1: acción de acariciarse y besarse sin penetración.

—j e s s.


End file.
